failed
by araaaa
Summary: no summary, KiHyun/GS


**FAILED**

 **Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rate : T+++**

 **Cast : Kibum & Kyuhyun, Heechul, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Kangin, Taemin, Eunhyuk, Hyejin (OC) and other**

 **Warning : GS, TYPOS, Marriage life**

 **KiHyun**

 **Failed**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di penghujung musim panas. Di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua. Di sebuah kamar dengan dominan warna putih di lantai dua. Seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamar itu. Dengan serius tangannya berusaha melilitkan dasi berwarna biru dongker di kerah kemeja putihnya. Sialnya, hampir 15 menit namja itu belum berhasil juga melilitkan dasi itu dengan benar di kerah kemejanya.

" Bumie~ ayolah biarkan aku yang memasangnya" Kyuhyun, yeoja itu berkata dengan nada merajuk pada namja yang kini tengah memunggunginya, Kibum.

Kibum tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, namja itu malah meletakkan dasi yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja rias kemudian berbalik. Mengambil jas hitam kemudian keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata apapun.

" Bumie~" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengekor di belakang Kibum. Kyuhyun saat ini masih mengenakkan gaun tidurnya yang sebatas lutut. Rambut coklat panjangnya juga di gulung kemudian diikat tinggi.

" Oppa" Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil Kbum dengan _'_ Oppa _'_ bahkan di depan keluarga mereka Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil Kibum _'_ Oppa'.

" Kibum" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kali ini tapi namja yang tengah memasuki dapur itu tidak meresponnya juga. Kibum meletakkan jasnya di salah satu sandaran kursi meja makan. Namja itu mengambil gelas, kopi, gula dan sendok. Kibum akan membuat kopi.

" Kim Kibum!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya wanita yang sekarang menyandang marga Kim itu menghadapi Kibum yang sedang dalam mode 'ngambek'. Kibum ngambek? apa kalian percaya namja yang identik dengan es itu ngambek?. Sebenarnya bukan ngambek, Kibum hanya sedang mendiamkan istri manisnya itu. Apa bedanya mendiamkan dengan ngambek? entahlah.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal Kibum yang kini sedang berada di depannya itu. Namja yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya itu serius meminum kopinya yang baru jadi.

" Kibum" Kyuhyun menarik pelan kemeja bagian belakang Kibum, berharap kali ini mendapat respon dari namja tampan itu. Dan sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun terkabul karna saat ini Kibum meletakkan kopinya kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo" Bertanya tapi tidak seperti bertanya, itulah ciri khas Kibum. Dasar manusia es.

" Izinkan ne?" Kyuhyun memasang senyum semanis mungkin juga tatapan sememelas mungkin berharap Kibum akan luluh.

" Sial…" Kibum mendesis ketika matanya tertuju pada satu hal. Bibir Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia malah tergoda pada bibir istrinya disaat seperti ini.

Kibum menarik pelan pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya bingung mendengar desisan Kibum kini melotot pada Kibum. Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kiri sambil menggeleng dengan mata masih melotot tajam pada Kibum.

" Kyu…" Kibum kembali mendesis. Matanya menatap bahaya pada sang istri.

" Izinkan aku pergi baru aku mau dicium" Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya pada bibirnya sendiri ketika berbicara. Kibum menatap malas pada Kyuhyun. Kibum heran kenapa istrinya ini kekanakkan sekali.

" Tidak akan" Setelah berkata begitu Kibum langsung menarik tangan kiri sang istri. Menggantikan tangan itu dengan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin melotot. Bibirnya kini tengah dijamah oleh bibir Kibum sedang tangan kirinya yang tadi mendekap bibirnya diarahkan oleh Kibum melingkar di leher namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali menatap mata Kibum yang juga lekat menatap matanya. Mata mereka sangat dekat karna bibir mereka yang kini bersentuhan. Kibum kembali melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Kyuhyun sedang tangan kirinya masih memegang lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggerakan bibirnya dengan pelan, mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup mata kemudian ikut menggerakan bibirnya, yeoja itu dapat merasakan rasa pahit kopi dari bibir Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak berniat menolak sama sekali. Penolakkan di awal tadi itu hanya penawaran untuk Kibum. Tapi nyatanya Kibum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa harus mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Kibum melepaskan lengan kanan Kyuhyun ketika dirasanya yeoja itu mulai terlena dengan ciumannya. Tangan kiri Kibum kini beralih pada tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menekan dengan lembut tengkuk Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun juga menekan tengkuk Kibum sedang tangan kanannya berada di atas dada sang suami.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang kemudian melepas paksa ciumannya dengan Kibum. Dia butuh oksigen. Kibum mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu mendesah geli.

" Bummh" Kibum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun ketika dirasanya yeoja itu sudah cukup mengambil nafas. Kali ini ciumannya sedikit menuntut, Kibum menggigit-gigit pelan bibir yang sedang tertawan oleh bibirnya ini. Kyuhyun meremas kemeja depan Kibum dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya meremas rambut hitam Kibum. Kibum terus memagut bibir Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

" Mmmhh" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tangan kanan Kibum meremas pinggangnya yang terbalut gaun tidur tipis. Kibum semakin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya ketika lidahnya telah masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengalung sempurna di leher Kibum ketika yeoja itu merasa lututya semakin lemas.

Lagi, Kyuhyun melepas paksa ciumannya dengan Kibum dan Kibum dapat melihat bibir sang istri yang semakin merah dan sedikit membengkak.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang suami.

" Bumie~ izinkan aku ne?" Kyuhyun memain-mainkan rambut belakang sang suami dengan tangan kanannya.

" Aniya" Kibum mengeratkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Wae _?"_ Kali ini Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kibum, menghirup aroma leher suaminya.

" Kau tau alasannya" Kibum mendesis pelan, nafasnya memburu. Bagaimana tidak, istri nakalnya itu menggigit lehernya dengan cukup keras seakan menggodanya. Kibum yakin kini pasti ada kissmark bertengger di lehernya.

" Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat tanda merah di leher Kibum, kissmark buatannya. Sebenarnya saat ciuman kedua mereka Kyuhyun sudah dapat merasakan 'milik' Kibum mengeras menyentuh perutnya. Dan sekarang semakin mengeras saat Kyuhyun menggigit leher Kibum.

" Tetap tidak" Kibum menekan punggung Kyuhyun membuat dadanya yang terbalut kemeja semakin menekan payudara Kyuhyun yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Kibum dengan lembut.

" Tapi ini reuni pertama kami setelah 3 tahun" Kyuhyun masih mengelus punggung Kibum. Kibum diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun datang dalam acara reuni yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Shim Changmin. Tadi malam Kibum tidak sengaja membaca sms Kyuhyun dari Changmin yang berbunyi seperti ini ' Kyu besok kau harus datang keacara reuni ya, aku sangat merindukanmu'. Nah setelah membaca sms itu Kibum jadi keberatan mengizinkan Kyuhyun pergi. Shim Changmin itu adalah pacar sekaligus cinta pertama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya ketika dirasanya 'milik' sang suami sudah 'tertidur'. Kyuhyun memandang lekat mata hitam sang suami dan saat itulah Kibum kembali menciumnya. Memberikan sedikit lumatan serta pagutan pada bibir Kyuhyun.

" Maniak!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak setelah Kibum melepas bibirnya.

" Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api" Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun cukup lama.

" Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Kibum namun yang di tatap hanya mengedikkan bahu membuat Kyuhyun menggumam kesal.

" Aku berangkat" Kibum mengambil jas yang tadi di letakkannya di kursi meja makan.

" Kibum" Kyuhyun menahan lengan Kibum membuat Kibum kembali menatap sang istri.

" Aku benar-benar tidak boleh pergi?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

 _"_ Ani _"_ Dan jawaban singkat dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

" Baiklah, tapi hari ini pulang cepat ya" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Tangan kanannya menunjuk pipi kanannya. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian.

" Akan kuusahakan"

" Pergilah" Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di situ. Kibum menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Inginku antar ke rumah Umma?" Kibum bertanya.

" Aniya, aku bisa sendiri" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus.

" Baiklah, aku berangkat"

 **%KiHyun%**

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan cat keemasan. Ini rumah orangtua Kyuhyun, mertuanya. Tadi siang Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada Kibum bahwa istrinya itu pergi kerumah orangtuanya, jadi sepulang dari kantor Kibum langsung kesini. Namja itu bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja yang tadi pagi di kenakannya tapi kini tanpa jas. Jasnya sudah dia lempar ke kursi belakang mobilnya.

" Selamat sore tuan Kibum" Kibum hanya melirik sekilas pada gadis muda penyiram tanaman yang meliriknya dengan genit. Jika Kyuhyun sedang bersamanya Kibum jamin gadis kepercayaan umma Cho dalam merawat tanamannya ini hanya akan menunduk takut. Gadis yang kalau Kibum tidak salah bernama Hyejin ini sering di marahi Kyuhyun karna gadis ini sering genit pada Kibum.

" Kenapa mengikutiku" Kibum berhenti melangkah saat menyadari Hyejin tengah berjalan di belakangnya.

" Mengantar tuan Kibum sampai dalam rumah, tamu kan adalah raja" Gadis itu memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Kibum tidak merespon Hyejin, namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai di dalam rumah, Kibum sedikit mengernyit bingung. Di ruang tamu Cho kini ada Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu, Leeteuk. Heechul, Umma Kibum itu sedang mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Hangeng dan Kangin menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit di baca. Eunhyuk, istri Donghae-oppa Kyuhyun-menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iba dan seorang yeoja yang tidak Kibum kenal sedang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

" A" Baru saja Kibum akan bertanya tentang keadaan di ruangan ini, suara Hyejin sudah mendahuluinya.

" Ada apa ini?" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Hyejin sedang memberontak karna bibirnya di bekap oleh Ahjuma-ibu Hyejin-.

" Kim Kibum" Hangeng dan Heechul mendesis marah, mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kibum yang sedang kebingungan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Kibum, tamparan keras yang di dapatnya dari ayahnya sendiri-Hangeng-.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika melihat sang Appa mertua menampar Kibum.

" Appa" Kibum mau protes tapi suara sang Umma membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Tega sekali kau Kim Kibum, apa Umma mengajarkanmu seperti ini" Heechul berteriak marah, airmatanya mengalir deras.

" Umma tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti ini" Hangeng menarik lengan Heechul, mengajak istrinya untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

" Umma"

" Oppa" Ucapan Kibum terputus lagi saat gadis yang tadi duduk di depan Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian berlari kearahnya. Kibum semakin bingung ketika yeoja itu memeluk lengannya. Mata Kibum memicing melihat lengannya yang di peluk oleh yeoja itu kemudian menarik lengannya perlahan.

" Siapa" Kibum menatap tajam pada yeoja tidak di kenalnya ini. Dia tidak suka di sentuh-sentuh oleh orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

" Kau lupa padaku?" Yeoja itu berkaca-kaca.

" Aku tidak mengenalmu" Suara Kibum terdengar tenang, dia memang tidak mengenal yeoja di depannya ini.

" Kau lupa padaku? atau kau hanya pura-pura lupa karna di sini ada keluargamu!" Yeoja yang tak di kenal Kibum itu sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Kau lupa bahwa kita pernah menghabiskan malam bersama? dan kini aku sedang hamil anakmu, Kim Kibum!" Yeoja itu menunjuk perutnya sendiri. Kibum jelas kaget mendengar ucapan yeoja di depannya ini, namun Kibum dapat menutupi kekagetannya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Yeoja di depannya ini bilang bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak Kibum? Apa-apaan itu. Seingat Kibum dia tidak pernah 'menyentuh' yeoja lain selain istrinya.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun sedang memandangnya. Dapat Kibum lihat tatapan sedih, marah dan kecewa dari mata istrinya namun Kibum dapat merasakan ada tatapan lain dari mata istrinya, sesuatu ekspresi yang tidak ingin-belum ingin- di tunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali menatap yeoja yang tak di kenalnya ini.

" Sudah berapa bulan"

" Mwo?" Yeoja di depan Kibum ini sedikit membelalakan matanya karna terkejut.

" Aku tanya sudah berapa bulan usia kehamilanmu" Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gugup saat Kibum menatapnya dengan mata kelam dan menusuk.

" Jadi, kau sekarang sudah mengakui bahwa itu memang anakmu!" Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri Kibum dan sedikit berteriak, dia sesenggukan karna lelah menangis. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menatap yeoja di depannya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal dan semakin sedih karna merasa Kibum mengacuhkannya.

" Berapa bulan"

" Ti-tiga bulan" Yeoja itu mengerjap pelan, tangannya saling meremas karna gugup.

" Lalu kau mau apa" Kibum sedikit menunduk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja di depannya ini. Kyuhyun menatap kesal, apa-apaan Kibum ini!.

" Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab" Yeoja di hadapan Kibum menggigit bibirnya perlahan, matanya menatap mata kelam Kibum yang terlihat sangat mempesona. Tatapan dinginnya sangat menghipnotis, aroma parfumenya tercium begitu menenangkan dan… menggoda?

" Jika itu yang kau inginkan maka aku akan bertanggung jawab"

" Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tidak terima dengan keputusan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa Kibum mau bertanggung jawab begitu saja, jika Kibum bertanggung jawab maka Kibum akan menduakan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu, Kyuhyun jelas tidak terima.

" Mwo" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini matanya semakin basah. Tidak tega juga melihat istrinya menangis seperti itu. Tapi Kibum sangat mengenal istrinya jadi dia tau apapun yang disembunyikan istrinya.

" Kibum! pikirkan perasaan istrimu" Hangeng menatap tajam pada Kibum, Heechul yang berada dalam pelukan Hangeng juga menatap tajam pada Kibum dengan mata basahnya namun Kibum tidak menghiraukan kedua orangtuanya itu.

" Aku membencimu! bagaimana bisa kau tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku tapi langsung mau bertanggung jawab pada kehamilannya!" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah yeoja yang mengaku hamil. Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya kemudian mengelus lengan Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

" Unnie! jangan menunjukku seperti itu" Yeoja yang mengaku hamil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Kangin, Hangeng, Heechul dan Leeteuk merutuk dalam hati.

" Kau Lee Taemin! kenapa memeluk lengan Kibum seperti tadi, itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian" Kangin, Hangeng, Heechul dan Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah. Rencana mereka gagal dan yang paling berperan membuat rencana ini gagal adalah si pembuat rencana.

" Perjanjian apa" Kyuhyun reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia keceplosan.

" I-itu…"

" Kalian ingin mengerjaiku" Kibum melangkah kearah sofa kemudian duduk di sana, di sofa depan Hangeng, Leeteuk bergegas berdiri kemudian pergi kearah dapur. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah sadar akan hal ini setelah menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kibum sangat mudah membaca ekspresi istrinya dan juga dia yakin dirinya tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain selain istrinya.

" Kami ingin sedikit mengerjaimu karna hari ini ulangtahunmu tapi malah tidak berhasil" Heeechul merengut mengingat rencana ini gagal. Wanita 50 tahun itu menghapus air matanya. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat wajah anaknya itu panik ketika dituduh menghamili yeoja lain.

" Ulang tahun" Ulang tahun? bahkan Kibum tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

" Dan yang paling berandil besar dalam menggagalkan rencana ini adalah orang yang membuat rencana" Heechul menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri.

" Jangan salahkan aku Umma aku kan keceplosan" Kyuhyun merengut kemudian berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di samping kanan Hangeng, di depan Kibum. Heechul duduk di samping kiri Hangeng. Eunhyuk kemudian kembali duduk juga diikuti oleh Taemin.

" Dan aku keceplosan itu karna dia" Kyuhyun menunjuk Lee Taemin yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

" Mwo? seharusnya Unnie tidak menyuruhku"

" Lalu kenapa kau mau!"

" Happy Birthday Kibum!" Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul dengan kue tart bertabur lilin di atasnya, Wanita itu berjalan kearah Kibum dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

" Gomawo Umma" Kibum tersenyum pada Leeteuk saat mertuanya itu meletakkan kue yang tadi di pegangnya di hadapan Kibum.

" Kau kan tidak suka pesta di hari ulang tahunmu jadi kami merayakannya seperti ini walaupun aku gagal melihat wajah panikmu" Heechul tersenyum manis.

" Gomawo Umma" Kibum membalas senyum ibu kandungnya itu.

" Selamat ulang tahun Kibum, semoga keinginanmu yang belum tercapai segera tercapai" Hangeng tersenyum tulus pada Kibum.

" Appa, tadi Appa menampar Kibum" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Hangeng membuat Hangeng tertawa kecil.

" Itukan agar lebih meyakinkan" Hangeng mengacak pelan surai coklat tua sang menantu. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum setelahnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun Oppa" Taemin tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

" Nugu"

" Aku Lee Taemin" Taemin tersenyum semakin manis membuat Kyuhyun cemberut menatapnya.

" Dia sepupu jauhku, baru pulang dari Jepang" Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Taemin.

" Selamat ulang tahun Kibum, dia juga mengucapkan ulang tahun pada unclenya" Eunhyuk tersenyum, wanita yang tengah hamil 8 bulan itu mengelus pelan perutnya.

" Gomawo Noona, dan kau" Kibum menunjuk Taemin.

" Jangan ikuti kemauan Kyuhyun lagi" Ucapan Kibum membuatnya dihadiahi deathglare oleh Kyuhyun sedang Taemin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" Selamat ulang tahun menantu, semoga kau tahan dengan istri nakalmu itu"

" Appa!" Kyuhyun langsung melempar deathglare pada Kangin, Apa-apaan ini, dia merasa dibully di ulang tahun suaminya sendiri. Aish kau berlebihan Kim Kyuhyun.

" Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin nakal Appa" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, Kibum ikut-ikutan dengan Kangin. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya sedang Kyuhyun hanya melengos kemudian memeluk lengan Hangeng yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sekarang kesal pada Kibum.

" Ayo make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya" Suara Leeteuk membuat Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya pada lilin-lilin yang tertancap di atas kue di depannya. Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian langsung meniup lilin-lilin di depannya yang membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul geleng-geleng melihatnya. Di suruh membuat keinginan dulu tapi Kibum malah langsung meniupnya.

" Happy birthday tuan Kibum! saranghae!" Semua menoleh pada Hyejin yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada Kibum sambil membuat symbol 'love' dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala. Ahjuma di samping Hyejin membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf atas kelakuan Hyejin.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Kibum dan Ahjuma tertawa melihat tingkah Hyejin. Eh, ada satu orang lagi yang tidak tertawa yaitu Kim Kyuhyun. Wanita itu lebih memilih memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Hyejin.

" Yak Hyejin! berhenti bertingkah seperti itu pada suamiku!"

 **%KiHyun%**

Di atas ranjang king size berseprai putih terlihat seorang yeoja yang di tindih oleh seorang namja. Bibir mereka saling memagut dalam ciuman. Kibum dan Kyuhyun namja dan yeoja itu, pasangan suami istri yang sudah membina rumah tangga selama 6 bulan dari bulan Februari tepat pada ulangtahun Kyuhyun.

" Bum!" Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum melepas ciumannya, Kyuhyun sudah kekurangan oksigen.

" Jadi, apa tujuan rencana tadi siang" Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Kibum di telinganya ketika suaminya itu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

" Aku ingin melihat wajah panikmu ketika kau dituduh menghamili yeoja lain" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan saat Kibum mengelus pinggang telanjangnya. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan naked saat ini sedang Kibum hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang.

" Kau kecewa" Kibum menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas.

" Ya, tentu saja aku kecewa rencanaku kan gagal" Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat Kibum mengecup kedua pipi gemuk itu.

" Kau semakin chubby"

" Kau tidak suka?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah mengatakan –kau-harus-suka-. Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

" Aku suka" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Kibum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, memagutnya sebentar kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke leher sang istri, memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher putih itu. Kyuhyun mendesah sambil meremas rambut hitam Kibum yang masih terasa sedikit basah.

" Kibum!" Kyuhyun semakin mendesah keras ketika tangan Kibum mulai menyentuh titik paling sensitive tubuhnya.

" Hm?" Kibum mengarahkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun, menggigit pelan cuping telinga istrinya yang memerah.

" Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu', besok aku harus kuliah Kibum"Kibum mendesah pelan. Kibum itu bisa dibilang namja yang sangat sabar, buktinya dia masih mau mendengar Kyuhyun di saat dia sudah 'sangat tegang' seperti ini.

" Kau tega padaku" Kibum memajukan pinggulnya membuat 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang tertutupi handuk menyentuh kewanitaan Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, wanita itu berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk lucu.

" Baiklah aku mau tapi kau harus mengatakan sesuatu dulu padaku"

" Apa" Kibum menggigit pelan ujung hidung Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

" Katakan Kyuhyun cantik dan aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat ingin mendengar 2 hal itu dari Kibum, selama mereka berpacaran enam tahun setengah dan menikah selama 6 bulan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar Kibum memujinya cantik dan soal mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dapat di hitung oleh Kyuhyun berapakali sang suami mengatakan kata itu yaitu yang pertama saat Kibum melamarnya 6 bulan lalu dan saat Kyuhyun menangis di malam pertama mereka. Hanya dua kali Kibum mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Kyuhyun.

" Jika aku tidak mau" Kibum kembali menggigit pelan leher Kyuhyun.

" Maka kau akan mengakhirinya dengan solo karir"

" Aku tidak yakin" Setelah berkata begitu Kibum langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan sang istri sedang Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang suami. Kyuhyun menggigit pelan leher Kibum saat merasakan sensasi di bawah sana sedang Kibum tersenyum tipis mendapati kelakuan sang istri.

" Bumh" Kibum kembali melayangkan sebuah ciuman dibibir merah istrinya.

" Bumie~" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan memelas pada Kibum membuat Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya, dia tau arti tatapan memelas istrinya.

" Buka handukku" Kibum berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. kedua tangan yeoja itu menyusuri dada Kibum kemudian turun ke bawah kearah perut berabs Kibum mengelus dan meremas perut seksi itu sebentar lalu menghentikan kedua tangannya di handuk Kibum. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Kibum yang memberat di telinganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil kemudian meraba handuk putih yang di kenakan Kibum sebelum akhirnya melepas handuk itu dan melemparnya ke lantai.

" Stop!" Kibum yang sudah akan bergerak ke 'kegiatan inti' langsung terhenti mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang cukup keras itu.

" Wae?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit jengkel.

" Saengil chukkae, Kibum" Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Kibum dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengecup dan menggigit pelan bibir suaminya. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mencium sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

" Aku punya hadiah untukmu" Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke bawah bantal yang biasa di pakai oleh Kibum saat tidur. Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil terus mencoba bersabar.

" Tadaaa~" Kibum mengernyit saat melihat benda putih panjang yang di perlihatkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kibum itu sangat pintar jadi jelas Kibum tau apa yang sedang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun sekarang.

Hening…

" Aku hamil 2 bulan, kau tidak senang?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis ketika melihat Kibum tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Kibum tidak senang? kata siapa, Kibum bahkan sangat senang dan sangat bahagia cuma dia tidak pandai menunjukkan ekspresinya. Kibum tersenyum tulus kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang testpack dan mencium kening Kyuhyun cukup lama.

" Aku sangat bahagia" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap lekat mata suaminya, di mata kelam itu jelas terpancar kebahagiaan yang sangat besar.

" Kali ini kejutanku tidak gagal, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap.

" Ini kejutan paling indah dan mengagetkan, ini pertamakalinya kau berhasil 'sembunyi' dariku" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Kibum menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun, mengelus perut sang istri dengan lembut sambil mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun, berbisik pelan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

" _you're more than pretty , I was and will always love you. Saranghae Kim Kyuhyun_ "

END

Mian jika isi story ini kebanyakan basa basinya hehe

Review ne~


End file.
